


Fantastic Arse

by oceaxe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-14
Updated: 2006-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceaxe/pseuds/oceaxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry and Draco each get an eyeful, but are too dumb to do anything about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantastic Arse

Harry wrestled his pants over his arse and turned around, reaching for the rest of his clothes, only to see Malfoy watching him openly. This was the locker room, and Harry knew sometimes people looked- you couldn't help it, really. But this wasn't just looking. This was so obvious as to be aggressive.

"Cut it out, Malfoy, " he said, hating that his voice sounded unsteady. Fazed.

"What if I see something I like?" 

Harry turned to side and kept his gaze on the floor as he simultaneously tried to process this question and get his trousers up. It was obviously a taunt, but there was something unusual in Malfoy's voice. It didn't sound nasty, for one thing. 

"As it happens, Potter, I like what I see very much. You have a fantastic arse. Too bad you also _are_ a fantastic arse."

Harry was at one and the same time relieved that Malfoy was just finding new and creative ways to abuse him and slightly disappointed that his non-nasty voice didn't mean he actually wasn't being nasty. He needed to say something. 

"Shut it, Malfoy." That's it. That's all Harry's brilliant mind could come up with. _Maybe I really am a fantastic arse._ "At least I've got a nice arse. What about yours?" _Oh shit. Oh fuck. Now he's going to think you want to see his arse. There's a reason you always resort to fists,_ Harry's mind reminded him. _They're a lot faster than your mouth, and they hit harder._

"I'll let you be the judge of that." Without further ado, Malfoy undid the buttons he'd just been doing up on his trousers and, turning around at the same time, yanked them down. Harry could have sworn that the waistband caught on something on its way past Malfoy's hips, realizing that if so, it had gotten hung up on Malfoy's... something. Whatever. Harry decided to focus his attention on what he was presented with, namely, an arse that would make a bishop kick out a stained glass window. 

Malfoy had his hands in front of himself and Harry understood that he was hiding his bits, even though there was no one else in the locker room. His back seemed tense. 

Harry continued dressing. It was time for him to say something, again. He didn't think his brain was going to do any better this time around, not with all the blood rushing to his face and ... to his face.

"Well, Malfoy, apparently all that talking out your arse has kept it in shape. Congratulations."

Malfoy huffed and said "Very clever. Admit it, mine's better than yours." 

Harry, impressed by how well he suddenly seemed to be handling this impressively weird situation, said "I wouldn't know, Malfoy, I don't spend hours ogling my own arse the way you apparently do yours." 

_Wow, I'm really holding my own with him right now,_ Harry thought, which was when he realized that his own hand had drifted towards his crotch, where his cock was most definitely showing signs of interest. _Hm. Maybe I just get turned on by conflict. Yeah, that's it._

Malfoy huffed again, pulling up his pants and turning back around. Harry hastily grabbed his robe and books and made for the door. 

"Don't lose too much sleep over my incredibly hot arse, Potter!" Malfoy called out behind him.

"Same goes for you, Malfoy!"

As he was walking back up to school, Harry couldn't help looking over his shoulder a number of times, to see if Malfoy was following him. He wasn't. Harry briefly wondered where he'd gotten off to, then, but dismissed the curiousity as concern about the whereabouts of potential death eaters. Surely that explained why he always looked for Malfoy in any given group situation. He was just looking out for his friends, making sure he knew the enemy's location at all times. In fact, hadn't he better go and look for him right now? No, it was almost dinner-time. Malfoy could wait.


End file.
